De père à fille
by Isadora.Art
Summary: UA story. — Emma détourna le regard, et au loin, elle reconnut la silhouette fine de sa mère, qui s'éloignait lentement, lui adressant des signes de main, et souriant tristement. Lorsque la silhouette disparut sans rien dire, la fillette comprit.
1. Chapter 1

**Juin**. _Un mois_ a _vant la naissance._

— Pour la centième fois, Marinette, je t'interdis de te transformer dans ton état !

La jeune femme lâcha un grand sourire, tout en adressant un regard dur à son compagnon.

— Adrien, je ne suis pas handicapée ! Et c'est sûrement pas toi qui m'empêchera d'aller sauver Paris !

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'énerve, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il avait cette discussion. Il s'énervait, elle haussait le ton, il gagnait toujours et elle boudait les quelques jours qui suivaient, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rabibochent. Mais ce soir, elle ne s'avouerait pas vaincue. Elle voulait sortir, courir sur les toits, admirer la lune dominant Paris, avant de sauver la ville des vils akumas, comme auparavant.

Et ce, même si elle était enceinte, et qu'elle arrivait bientôt à terme.

— Écoute Marinette, reprit Adrien, tu risques de mettre notre bébé en danger, laisse moi y aller seul !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Je serais vigilante ! Je te le promet !

Il baissa les yeux, et elle sut qu'elle avait presque gagné. Elle le connaissait par cœur, et il ne résistait jamais à son petit regard de biche égarée.

— Et puis, n'oublie pas que tu ne peux rien faire sans Ladybug, ajouta-t-elle, avec un petit sourire en coin, fière d'avoir trouvé _l'argument_ qui allait le faire flancher.

Il soupira, et enfuit ses mains dans ses poches.

— Tu viens, mais uniquement pour capturer l'akuma. Tu as interdiction de t'approcher de lui, compris ?

Ce fut au tour de Marinette de soupirer. Certes, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, mais c'était tout de même mieux que rien. Caressant doucement son ventre arrondi, elle sourit, heureuse de pouvoir enfin retrouver la liberté qu'Adrien avait essayé de lui priver.

Se retournant vers les deux kwamis qui attendaient patiemment la fin de leur dispute, elle fit un sourire ravi à Tikki, avant de murmurer doucement :

— _Tikki, transforme moi !_

— — —

 **Juillet**. _Un jour avant la naissance._

Assise confortablement dans une chaise rembourrée de coussin, Marinette tournait doucement les pages de son livre, sirotant de temps à autre un jus d'orange fraîchement pressé. Frottant ses yeux fatigués, elle retint un bâillement, avant de s'étirer légèrement les bras, et de somnoler légèrement.

Pourtant, sans crier gare, quelqu'un sauta sur le balcon, avant de se diriger précipitamment vers Marinette. Elle bondit de sa chaise, levant un regard chargé d'inquiétude sur lui, avant d'aller à sa rencontre :

— Chat ! Tu es blessé !

Celui-ci baissa le regard négligent sur la plaie de son bras ouverte, avant de hausser les épaules, indifférent.

— Ce n'est pas bien important, déclara-t-il avec un léger sourire en coin. Toi, comment tu te sens ?

— Moi ? Répéta-t-elle ironiquement en allant chercher la trousse de premier soin. Comme une femme enceinte : grosse, gonflée comme un ballon de baudruche. Et n'oublions pas les jambes gonflées et douloureuses, et mon dos en compote. Ce bébé finira par me tuer.

Il éclata de rire en s'essayant sur la chaise que Marinette lui tendait. Se détransformant rapidement, et montrant sa blessure à sa femme, il lui tira vicieusement la langue, en ajoutant ironiquement :

— C'est toi qui a parlé en premier de faire un bébé, que je sache.

Elle appliqua un peu trop de désinfectant, et il eut un sursaut de douleur.

— Mais tu étais le premier à me sauter dessus, souligna-t-elle.

Il rigola encore, tandis qu'elle finissait de recoudre sa blessure. Une fois le travail fini, elle jeta le matériel plein de sang, et s'assit en face de son amant, lui offrant un sourire chaleureux.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour déclarer quelque chose, son visage se tordit de douleur, et elle se plia en deux. Paniqué, Adrien la prit fébrilement dans ses bras, son visage blêmissant à vue d'œil.

— Qu'est ce ... que je dois faire, finit-il par murmurer, le cœur battant.

— J'accouche, abruti ! Amène-moi à l'hôpital !

— — —

 **Juillet.** _Quelques minutes avant la naissance._

La tête entre ses mains, il attendait sans savoir vraiment quoi faire. Tremblant, il fixait la porte blanche de la salle où sa précieuse femme avait été enfermé, et où ses cris avaient raisonnés, des heures durant. Paniqué, il ne cessait d'interroger le personnel de l'hôpital sur l'état de sa femme. Est-ce qu'il pouvait la voir ? Et le bébé ? Pouvait-il le voir aussi ? Était-ce une fille ou un garçon ? Est-ce que tout s'était bien passé ?

L'appréhension lui nouait le ventre, et il dût soupirer un bon coup pour redevenir maître de ses émotions.

Soudain, la porte devant lui s'ouvrit, et il bondit sur ses pattes. Un médecin, amusé par l'impatience d'Adrien, sortit de la salle, et tint la porte au jeune mannequin, en murmurant doucement.

— Vous pouvez les voir.

— C'est vrai ? demanda gauchement Adrien, sentant son cœur qui s'emballait.

— Bien sûr, rigola le médecin, avant de pousser Adrien à l'intérieur de la pièce, pour lui donner du courage.

La pièce était doucement éclairé, et Adrien se dirigea d'un pas fébrile vers sa femme, étendue dans un lit d'une blancheur éclatante, tenant un petit paquet dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle reconnut le jeune blond, son visage s'éclaira, et elle lui offrit un sourire ravi. Tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle, il s'arrêta un instant pour graver cette image dans sa tête, avant de prendre doucement le bébé dans ses bras, sentant les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Alors, il murmura doucement, à l'intention de la chair de sa chair.

— Bienvenue _Emma_.

— — —

 **Août**. _Un mois après la naissance._

Les cris de la gamine déchiraient le calme silence de la maisonnée. Adrien se tourna dans le lit, et mit son oreiller sur sa tête, espérant que les hurlements cesseraient. Au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par secouer légèrement Marinette.

— Ta fille te réclame, murmura-t-il, somnolent.

Elle râla, et le poussa à son tour, le faisant tomber du lit.

— J'y ai déjà été la nuit d'avant, à toi de t'y coller.

Il poussa un long soupir, et passablement irrité, il se leva péniblement, en adressant un regard noir à sa femme. Cependant, sa mauvaise humeur fut immédiatement balayée lorsqu'il vit le visage poupin de sa petit fille. Bien qu'elle criait à l'agonie, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fondre.

La prenant doucement dans ses bras, il lui murmurait des mots apaisants, tout en la berçant doucement. Une jolie chanson lui vint en tête, et il la fredonna lentement, se rappelant que sa propre mère lui chantait la même chanson lorsqu'il était petit.

Lorsque les cris de la petite cessèrent, il la reposa dans son berceau, avant de rester de longues minutes à observer son visage angélique.

Marinette le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, encore un peu endormie. Caressant doucement son épaule, il chuchota doucement, pour ne pas réveiller la petite :

— Emma est un cadeau du ciel.

Elle lui fit un regard doux, avant d'aller à la rencontre de ses lèvres.

— Un deuxième serait parfait, finit-elle par dire, avec un sourire complice.

— — —

 **Juin**. _10 mois après la naissance._

Elle avait un rire éblouissant. Un petit gazouillement d'enfant, qui réchauffait le cœur, et illuminait les regards. A sa manière, elle arrivait à enchanter le monde, à en faire un paradis sur Terre pour ces deux chanceux parents. Du moins, ce n'était que lorsque qu'elle n'était pas ronchonne. Car même si elle avait un petit côté adorable et gracieux qui rappelait sa mère, elle semblait aussi avoir un côté plus enflammé, un peu comme son père.

Au final, elle faisait la fierté de toute la famille, et pour rien au monde, le couple n'aurait voulu revenir en arrière.

Adrien était assis par terre, s'amusant avec une des peluches fétiches de sa fille. Étonnement, elle semblait préférer la peluche de Chat Noir, plutôt que celle de Ladybug, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à l'ego du héros.

Elle marchait à quatre pattes, attrapant des objets à son portée pour les mettre dans sa bouche, malgré l'exaspération de son père. Parfois, elle s'appuyait sur les mains qu'on lui tendait, et elle se mettait debout, avant de retomber mollement sur le sol, et d'éclater d'un rire qui faisait fondre le cœur d'Adrien.

Prenant la petite dans ses bras, il la serra comme si elle était la prunelle de ses yeux, mais elle le repoussa malignement, en s'amusant à tirer sur ses boucles blondes. Elle frappait dans ses mains, puis frappait ses jouets entre eux, avant de se remettre debout et de s'agripper au pull de son père.

La petite saisit la main de son père, la serrant le plus qu'elle le pouvait, et se mettant péniblement debout. Avec un petit gazouillement d'enfant, elle se mit à faire quelques pas, s'aidant de l'appui que lui procurait le père.

— Marinette, appela Adrien en riant, je crois que notre petite Emma veut venir te voir.

La jeune maman sortit de la cuisine, tout en ôtant son tablier tâché, et s'accroupit devant sa petite princesse, qui gazouillait joyeusement.

— Ma puce, pouffa-t-elle, tu veux venir faire de la cuisine avec maman ?

Emma claqua dans ses mains, et un grand sourire se forma sur son visage, laissant apparaître ses premières dents qui avaient déjà fièrement poussé. Toujours debout, elle lâcha, sous les regards médusés des deux parents, la main d'Adrien, avant de s'assurer de son équilibre, en pliant doucement les genoux.

Puis, elle fit un premier petit pas, avant d'en faire un deuxième, puis un troisième dans la direction de sa mère. Sentant ses jambes fléchir, et elle se laissa tomber.

Mais avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, des bras se refermèrent sur sa petite taille, et elle se retrouva serré contre le flanc chaud de sa mère.

Avec un gazouillis enfantin, elle lui attrapa les cheveux, tandis que le couple éclatait de rire, émus d'avoir pu assister aux premiers pas de leur petite fille.

— — —

 **Juillet**. _3 ans,_ _le jour de son anniversaire_ _._

— Papa ! Papa ! Hurla la petite fille aux cheveux noirs, et aux yeux d'émeraude.

Son père se précipita, paniqué.

— Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Emma, tu es blessée ?

La petite fille éclata de rire, un rire qui eut le don de calmer l'anxiété d'Adrien, et de réchauffer son cœur.

— Mais non p'pa ! J'ai juste attrapé un petit animal, viens voir !

Le mannequin eut un petit rire, et s'approcha de sa fille pour voir le petit insecte qu'elle avait dans ses mains. Lorsqu'il vit ledit animal, il ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir légèrement, de mauvais souvenirs lui remontant en mémoire.

— C'est un papillon, ma chérie. Mais tu devrais le libérer, tu sais.

Elle tourna son regard curieux et enjoué vers lui, sa bouche se formant en une petite moue interrogative.

— Si tu touches les ailes d'un papillon, il ne peut plus voler. Ce serait terrible que ce joli papillon ne puisse plus s'envoler, non ?

Emma hocha la tête, avec gravité, comme si elle comprenait ce que lui disait son père. Détournant son regard pour regarder le papillon blanc, elle ouvrit ses mains, et tandis que l'insecte prenait son envol, elle murmura doucement :

— _Bye bye, petit papillon !_

— — —

 **Décembre**. _4 ans,_ _et toutes ses dents_ _._

— 'sont où papa et maman, s'enquit la petite fille à l'attention de ses grands parents qui la regardaient d'un œil bienveillant.

— Ils reviennent bientôt, murmura Sabine Cheng en serrant la petite Emma contre elle.

— Ils vont revenir avec mon petit frère ? trépignait la petite fille en sautillant un peu partout.

Le vieux Tom éclata de rire, et tapota doucement la tête de la fillette.

— Tu veux le rencontrer ? S'enquit le boulanger, avec un léger sourire en coin.

La fillette sortit un dessin de sous sa jupe, la montrant elle en train de jouer avec un petit bébé. Les yeux pleins d'étoiles, elle le tendit à ses grands parents, prenant une mine inquiète, mais déterminée.

— Vous croyez que ça va lui plaire ?

Les deux pâtissiers échangèrent un regard amusé, et prenant la main de la petite fille, ils finirent par dire :

— Pourquoi ne pas aller le voir _tout de suite_ , pour voir si son dessin lui plaît ?

— — —

 **Décembre**. _4 ans,_ _et toutes ces dents._

La première personne qu'elle reconnut fut son père, et elle lui sauta dessus en poussant un cri de joie. D'abord surpris, il répondit à son étreinte, lui faisant un faible sourire. Inquiète, la petite fille passa ses doigts sur le visage de son père, et son sourire s'effaça.

— Pourquoi tu es tout triste, papa ?

Il détourna le regard, et força un sourire, en caressant doucement les cheveux de sa fille.

— L'accouchement s'est mal passé ? Demanda Sabine, les traits déformés.

Adrien hocha doucement la tête, se mordant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de craquer. La fillette tenait son dessin fermement dans ses mains, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde semblait triste, alors qu'elle avait enfin un petit frère ! Tout le monde devait se réjouir de l'arrivée de son petit frère, non ? Alors pourquoi lisait-elle la souffrance sur le visage de son père ?

Elle baissa le regard, et fit une moue attristée.

— C'est un joli dessin que tu as fait, Emma, dit doucement son père en prenant le dessin dans ces mains. Je suis sûr que ton petit frère sera très heureux lorsqu'il le verra.

Les yeux pleins de larmes, elle releva son visage inondé vers Adrien, en sanglotant doucement.

— Elle est où maman ?

Le visage de son père se déforma, et la petite fille éclata en sanglots, tandis qu'Adrien essayait vainement de la consoler.

— Écoute, dit il en s'agenouillent à sa hauteur, maman va bien. Elle a juste ... décider de rester un peu plus longtemps avec _Louis_ , mais elle va bientôt revenir. Promis.

Il lui embrassa les cheveux, sachant pertinemment qu'il venait de faire une promesse qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir.

— — —

 **Juin.** _Presque 5 ans._

Sans un sourire ou même une lueur joyeuse, elle fixait mornement le jardin par la fenêtre ouverte, s'amusant à compter distraitement le nombre de rose qui avait éclot ce matin. Sous ses doigts, elle sentait les reliefs d'une feuille de papier, maintes fois pliées et transportées, gondolées par des larmes désormais séchées.

Elle tendit la main, et un petit papillon blanc se posa sur son doigt. Doucement, elle l'observa, tentant de faire le moins de mouvements possible, pour éviter de faire fuir cet insecte qu'elle trouvait _absolument_ fascinant.

— Maman, chuchota-elle, comme si elle adressait une prière silencieuse.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et tandis que le papillon s'envolait dignement vers le ciel, elle lui fit un léger signe de main, amusée par la tournure des événements.

— _Bye bye !_ disait-elle.

Adrien passa le pas de la porte, et s'approcha d'elle, caressant son cou endolori.

— A qui tu parles ? demanda-t-il.

Elle tourna vers lui son regard brillant d'une lueur nouvelle.

— A maman ! Elle était là, juste dans le jardin, elle me faisait des signes ! Regarde !

Elle se retourna vers le jardin, cherchant du regard le petit papillon, mais il semblait s'être volatilisé. Alors, elle perdit son sourire, et sans vraiment se rendre compte de pourquoi elle le faisait, elle se mit à sangloter, ses larmes s'écrasant encore et encore sur le dessin de Louis.

— Ma chérie, tu sais bien que maman est à l'hôpital, murmura doucement Adrien.

— Papa, je crois que ... commença-t-elle, mais sa phrase fut coupé par le son strident d'une sonnerie de téléphone.

Les traits du blond se déformèrent lorsqu'il reconnut l'expéditeur de l'appel, et avec appréhension, il décrocha, la voix tremblante.

— Agreste ?

Emma détourna le regard, et au loin, elle reconnut la silhouette fine de sa mère, qui s'éloignait lentement, lui adressant des signes de main, et souriant tristement. Lorsque la silhouette disparut sans rien dire, la fillette comprit.

Elle comprit qu'elle venait de perdre un être cher, et que désormais sa vie ne serait plus pareil.

 _Marinette était morte._

* * *

 _Bonjour, je m'appelle les sentiments, et je viens de vous fendre le cœur._

 _Plus sincèrement, je sais pas vraiment ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête. J'avais envie d'écrire quelques petites choses sur la petite Emma Agreste ( personnage OC, fille d'Adrien et de Marinette ) et puis c'est parti en cacahuète. C'est très court, et c'est pas franchement une histoire très poussée. Ça raconte juste l'histoire de cette fillette, qui regarde le monde avec son regard enfantin. C'est un peu court, mais je suis, pour une fois, assez satisfaite ;_;_

 _Désolé pour les feels occasionnés ! J'espère tout de même que l'histoire vous plaira ~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Décembre** _. 8 ans._

— Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige, chantonna la petite fille tout en dessinant des petits flocons.

Son père, qui remplissait des formulaires sur son ordinateur, tourna la tête pour la regarder et lui jeta un œil amusé. Il la contempla pendant quelques minutes, avant de se lever discrètement, et de s'approcher d'elle, tout en regardant rapidement ce qu'elle dessinait. S'asseyant à ses côtés, sans pour autant la déranger, il se surprit à reconnaître les coups de crayons habiles de sa fille.

 _Marinette._

— Tu aimes _la Reine des Neiges_ ? demanda doucement Adrien, bien qu'il sache pertinemment la réponse.

Le regard d'Emma s'illumina, ce qui eut le mérite de réchauffer le cœur de son père. Elle se retourna vers lui, et lui offrit un sourire ravi ! Claquant dans ses mains, elle baissa les yeux sur son dessin pour le montrer à son père.

— C'est mon film préféré ! Et Elsa est si jolie !

Prenant le dessin entre ses doigts, il ébouriffa les cheveux de sa fille pour la féliciter. On reconnaissait aisément la reine de glace au travers de ses traits bleus, blanc et gris. Gonflée de fierté, elle se leva et s'amusa à imiter son héroïne, jetant des petits bouts de papiers qu'elle venait de déchirer dans les cheveux de son père. Il éclata de rire, en secouant la tête pour faire tomber les flocons ''magiques''.

— Si tu es Elsa, ça veut dire que Louis est Anna ? Rigola Adrien, avant de reprendre avec une pointe de malice, tout en haussant les sourcils. Tu serais prête à le protéger au péril de ta vie ?

Emma perdit son sourire, et cessa tout mouvement, décidant de s'asseoir à l'écart de son père, lui tournant le dos.

— Non, répondit-elle durement.

Adrien poussa un long soupir, et s'approcha de sa fille, tentant de la prendre dans ses bras, même si elle le repoussait sans vergogne. Il finit par abandonner, se contentant de parler à son dos.

— Emma, je te l'ai déjà dit, Louis n'est pas responsable de la mort de maman …

Elle secoua la tête, et il se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait lorsqu'il entendit des sanglots étouffés.

— Emma … murmura-t-il en l'étreignant doucement, navré.

— Je le déteste ! Tout est de sa faute ! S'il n'était pas né, maman ne serait jamais tombée malade, et elle ne serait jamais morte !

Avec hargne, elle repoussa son père, qui la regardait tristement et elle s'enfuit dans sa chambre, effaçant les larmes de ses joues, tout en réprimant sa rage.

— — —

 **Juin**. _1_ _0_ _ans._

La brise caressait doucement ses cheveux longs, et couchée en travers dans l'herbe, elle riait aux éclats. Pointant de son doigt le firmament étoilé, elle s'amusait à comparer les nuages avec des animaux étranges.

— Regarde papa, celui-là ressemble à une coccinelle.

Adrien grimaça un instant, mais ne laissa rien transparaître, se contentant de répondre par l'affirmative, offrant un sourire dérisoire à sa fille. Se relevant, il s'appuya sur ses mains, et laissa son regard dériver sur les collines avoisinantes.

— Papa ? Demanda Emma, l'inquiétude perçant sa voix.

Il sursauta, et secoua la tête pour remettre ses pensées en place. Il lui sourira faussement, mais elle n'était pas dupe, et elle poussa à son tour un long soupir.

— Papa, répéta-t-elle, c'est quoi une étoile ?

Étonné, il s'apprêtait à répliquer moqueusement, quand il perçut l'émotion dans ses yeux.

— Emma ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle détourna les yeux, pour les plonger dans le ciel étoilé.

— Peut-on toucher les étoiles ?

Elle tendit la main devant elle, comme si elle essayait d'attraper quelque chose d'insaisissable.

— Peut-on manger les étoiles ?

Un sourire mélancolique se dessina sur son fin visage. Elle tourna la tête vers son père, à nouveau, laissant le silence s'installer.

— Peut-on, reprit-elle, tuer les étoiles ?

Prenant sa tête dans ses mains, et fixant le sol comme s'il allait lui apporter une réponse, elle finit par chuchoter, dans un soupir à peine perceptible.

— _Est-ce que maman est une étoile ?_

— — —

 **Avril** _ **.**_ _1_ _4_ _ans._

Tombant né à né avec une petite créature rouge à pois, Emma sursauta violemment, tout en poussant un cri strident. Effrayée, elle s'apprêtait à se ruer vers la porte pour appeler son père, mais le kwami la coupa.

— Emma, chut ! Personne ne doit être au courant de mon existence !

Tikki eut un sourire amusé, mais elle n'en dit pas plus, tandis qu'Emma revenait doucement vers elle, plus intriguée qu'effrayée.

— Qui vous a dit mon nom ?

Le familier vola autour de la tête de l'adolescente, lui adressant un ultime sourire mystérieux.

— J'en sais beaucoup sur toi, Emma.

— Et tu espères me rassurer en me disant ça ? Je ne sais même qui tu es, _toi_.

La petite créature éclata de rire, et faisant un futile révérence, elle dit :

— Je m'appelle Tikki et je suis un kwami ! Je donne des pouvoirs _super-puissants_ ! Tu as été choisie pour remplacer la précédente héroïne, et protéger Paris au côté de Chat Noir !

Le regard de Tikki se voila un instant, mais elle secoua la tête, et son regard se remplit à nouveau d'une joie factice. Étonnée, Emma pencha la tête dans sa direction, la fixant droit dans les yeux, essayant de décrypter ce chagrin qu'elle semblait avoir vu l'espace d'un instant.

— Chat Noir ? Finit par murmurer Emma, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

Tikki hocha la tête, et tournoya sur lui-même.

— Il commence à se faire vieux, et il n'arrive plus à protéger Paris tout seul. Tu es la seule qui peut l'aider !

Emma finit par s'asseoir, son cerveau fumant de toutes les informations qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

— Pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire, je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel ... Je suis une fille normale, avec une vie banale. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur d'être une super-héroine.

La créature lui fit un sourire rassurant, et lorsqu'elle eut fini de lui démonter le contraire, elle lui expliqua toutes les choses nécessaire qu'il fallait savoir pour revêtir le miraculous.

Une fois que les explications furent finies, Tikki jeta un coup d'œil inquiet par la fenêtre, d'où une agitation saugrenue se faisait entendre. Se tournant vers Emma, elle murmura :

— Tu ne devrais plus tarder. Chat Noir t'attend.

La jeune adolescente hocha la tête, et fermant, les yeux, elle déclara, la voix tremblante :

— _Tikki, transforme moi !_

— — —

 **Avril** _. 14 ans._

Le vent jouant dans ses cheveux lâchés, le sentiment d'être toute puissante, ainsi que la vue imprenable sur tous Paris depuis le toit où elle s'était perché. Si c'était ça la vie de super-héroine, elle acceptait de jouer le jeu.

Tournoyant sur elle-même, elle respira l'air pur et frais que lui offrait la cité des lumières. Amusée, elle se balada en équilibre sur la fine poutre d'un toit, avant de s'amuser à se laisser tomber dans le vide, avant de se stopper, à l'aide de son yo-yo magique, à quelque centimètre du sol.

A l'envers, remplie d'ivresse et de promesse, elle éclata d'un rire innocent et amusé.

— Je ne jouerais pas avec ça, si j'étais toi, déclara soudain une voix neutre, coupant net son éclat de rire.

Prise au dépourvu, elle lâcha prise – sans le vouloir – et elle retomba lourdement sur le sol. Le rouge au joue, comme une enfant que l'on avait prise la main dans la sac, elle se releva le plus dignement possible, et croisa les bras avant de se tourner vers l'inconnu.

Elle hoqueta de surprise en voyant celui qui l'avait abordé. Les traits du visage, la carrure imposante, la prestance impressionnante, tout en lui le rendait puissant et viril. Cependant, son visage était tiré, et des valises noirs s'étendaient sous ses yeux.

 _Ce visage lui disait étrangement quelque chose._

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait honteuse et coupable. Elle baissa les yeux, et joignant les mains devant elle, elle finit par rompre le silence pesant.

— Est-ce que vous êtes ... Chat Noir ?

Le visage du présumé super-héros se fendit d'un large sourire, et il s'inclina d'une superficielle courbette.

— En personne. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Emma baissa les yeux, surprise et confuse. Elle détailla un instant son costume moulant, rouge à pois noir, et décidant sur le vif d'un nom, elle murmura :

— Lady ... Non ... euh ... Miss Fortune ! Oui voilà ! Appelez-moi Miss Fortune !

Un sourire ravi se fendit sur le visage de Chat Noir. Attrapant délicatement la main de _Miss Fortune_ , il y déposa un doux baiser.

— Ravi de faire votre connaissance, milady !

— — —

 **Avril**. _1_ _4_ _ans._

Retenant à grande peine son excitation, elle consentit enfin à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

— Vous avez vu la nouvelle héroïne qui protège Paris ? N'est-elle pas merveilleuse ?

Elle adressa un regard agacé à son père et à son frère lorsqu'ils éclatèrent de rire, et elle croisa les bras, boudeuse.

Adrien, le regard brillant, la fierté gonflant sa poitrine, finit par murmurer, une fois son hilarité terminée.

— Je la trouve ... très courageuse ! Et très brave ! Mais peut-être est-elle un peu trop aventurière, elle risque de se blesser à tout instant si elle n'est pas vigilante.

Emma baissa les yeux, et sentit la culpabilité lui remonter le ventre. Décidant de faire comme si de rien n'était, elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard vert et curieux de son père. Un regard qui lui semblait familier, sans vraiment l'être. Il était son père, et pourtant, elle eut soudain l'impression qu'il lui cachait beaucoup de choses.

Elle se leva précipitamment, attrapa son assiette et courut dans la cuisine, tout en disant rapidement :

— Je ... vais me coucher ! Demain j'ai l'école, et je veux pas être fatiguée !

Elle se rua dans sa chambre, et ferma la porte derrière elle. S'adossant à celle-ci, elle se lissa doucement glisser jusqu'au sol, poussant un long et monotone soupir. Elle ferma les yeux, et sentant la présence de Tikki, elle finit par murmurer :

— Est-ce que cette vie est vraiment faite pour moi ?

— — —

 **Septembre**. _16 ans._

— Chat Noir ! Ca va aller ? Hurla-t-elle à l'intention de celui-ci, qui peinait à se relever, le visage en sang.

Il hocha la tête, et essuya le liquide carmin qui perlait de son arcade sourcilière. Se relevant péniblement, il s'approcha furtivement de Miss Fortune, sur la défensive.

— Notre ennemie semble plus puissant que d'habitude.

Il secoua la tête en baissa le regard.

— Elle prend l'apparence de ma femme décédée. Je n'arriverai pas à la toucher, c'est plus fort que moi.

Emma hocha la tête avec gravité, sentant son cœur qui saignait. Elle fixa le visage qu'elle connaissait par cœur de son ennemie, et finit par soupirer, tentant de maîtriser sa colère.

— Elle a pris l'apparence de ma mère, elle aussi, décédée.

Il tourna la tête et lui offrit un sourire compatissant. Il comprenait, et cela, mieux que personne.

Emma refoula ses larmes, pour ne laisser place qu'à une colère froide et dévastatrice. Sentant l'adrénaline et la haine monter en elle, elle se laissa submerger, et elle attaqua de front l'akumatisée, côte à côte avec Chat Noir, qui poussait un hurlement surhumain.

— Qui es-tu pour oser profaner le visage de ma mère ? Rugit-elle en lui assénant un coup dans le ventre.

L'akumatisée éjecta contre le mur le plus proche, et Chat Noir bondit sur elle pour lui donner le coup final. Il leva son bâton d'argent au dessus de sa tête, mais il se stoppa net dans son mouvement.

Le regard perdu dans celui de l'akumatisée, il semblait revenir 16 ans plus tôt. Il croyait revoir le doux regard bleuté de sa femme, il croyait ressentir à nouveau cette chaleur, cet amour qu'il pensait éteint au fond de lui.

 _Marinette ..._

— Chat Noir ! Ne te laisse pas avoir !

Mais il était trop tard. Les larmes perlèrent dans les yeux du chat, et avant même qu'une goutte cristalline ne touche le sol, une lame d'or et d'argent perça la combinaison noire en latex du super-héros.

Le sang se répandit sur l'asphalte endormi de la cité lumière. Il se mélangeait avec les larmes mensongères de Chat Noir, recouvrant le sol d'un horrible tapis pourpre.

Et tandis que Paris s'endormait, bercé par le chant des grillons, et par la lune bienveillante, un héros était mort.

— — —

 **Septembre**. _16 ans._

Elle poussa la porte de sa chambre, et se laissa mollement tomber sur le canapé. Les larmes sur ses joues n'avaient pas encore séchées et son cœur menaçait à tout instant de se déchirer en milles morceaux. Exténuée, elle ne désirait que de s'endormir, et de se réveiller, espérant que tout ne soit qu'un rêve. Chat Noir ne pouvait pas être mort, c'était impossible. Il était si puissant ... Et si fort ! Elle secoua la tête, songeant que sans son sacrifice, jamais elle n'aurait réussi à vaincre l'akumatisé.

— Emma ? Appela une voix, depuis l'extérieur de la chambre, interrompant le cours des pensées de la jeune femme.

Elle se détransforma rapidement, et enfouit Tikki au fond de son blouson. Inquiète, elle alla ouvrir sa porte de chambre et elle tomba nez à nez avec le visage grave de sa grand-mère : Sabine Dupain-Cheng.

— Ah tu es là, Emma ... Viens avec moi, la police te demande.

— La police ?

Le ventre d'Emma se contracta, et elle se sentit soudainement nerveuse. Les jambes tremblantes, elle suivit comme elle put Sabine, sachant pertinemment ce qui l'attendait. Elle avait déjà ressenti ce sentiment, elle avait déjà vécu une situation tel que celle-ci. L'atmosphère, l'expression des visages, tout coïncidait.

Elle avait déjà vécu cette situation, oui, et c'était lors de la mort de sa mère.

Arrivé dans le séjour, elle regarda les différentes personnes réunie autour de la table. Elle vit son grand-père, serrant les épaules d'un Louis tout chamboulé. Puis, deux policiers, le visage grave et blême. Elle baissa le regard, et lutta pour ne pas se laisser envahir par la colère et la tristesse.

— Emma Agreste ? demanda un des policiers.

Elle hocha la tête, et se mordit la lèvre. Le policier, lui, prit un grand soupir, et finit par déclarer, d'une voix qui se voulait neutre et impartial.

— Je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer le décès de votre père, Adrien.

Il laissa un temps avant de continuer, peut-être pour lui laisser le temps d'encaisser la nouvelle. Mais Emma ne pleura pas, Emma ne fut pas étonnée. Inconsciemment, elle le savait. Depuis le début, elle savait que son père était Chat Noir.

Et elle avait laissé son père mourir.

— Nous avons retrouvé son corps ce matin. Il s'agit sûrement d'un meurtre, nous ferons tout notre possible pour retrouver le meurtrier.

Elle hocha péniblement la tête, essayant de se graver dans la mémoire tous les visages dévastés, pour s'infliger la punition de n'avoir pas pu sauver Adrien.

C'était de sa faute, entièrement de sa faute. Elle s'en voudrait à tout jamais.

Elle s'agenouilla doucement, et ouvrit ses bras, à l'intention de Louis qui sanglotait silencieusement. Il vint se blottir contre elle, et il laissa sortir sa tristesse, sous forme d'un long hurlement de peine et de tristesse. Toute sa haine s'envola, en seul un sentiment de culpabilité et d'amertume l'envahit.

— — —

 **Octobre**. _16 ans._

Les yeux dans le vide, fixé sur la tombe commune de ses parents, et assise contre l'herbe humide, Emma laissait ses pensées dériver, quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues. La pluie se mêlait à sa tristesse, détrempant ses habits, et frisant ses cheveux mal coiffés.

Doucement, elle ramena ses genoux sous son menton, et elle ferma les yeux, poussant un soupir triste.

Elle sentit une présence qui s'asseyait à ses côtés, mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, non. Un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres, et ses larmes redoublèrent.

— Il ne reste plus que nous deux, n'est-ce pas ? Fit-elle à l'intention de son frère, lui aussi fixant sans vraiment la regarder la tombe de ses parents.

Il hocha faiblement la tête, sans savoir vraiment quoi dire.

— Ne meurs pas, s'il te plaît, finit elle par murmurer, entre deux coups de tonnerres.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, et planta ses iris émeraudes dans les siennes. Il lui fit un petit sourire sincère, avant de se lever, et de tendre la main à sa sœur pour l'aider à se relever.

— Tu sais, murmura-t-elle, je suis désolée. De t'avoir haï pendant tout ce temps, de t'avoir laissé de côté, de t'avoir si souvent crié dessus. Si tu savais comme je suis désolée, oh Louis... Je m'en veux tellement.

Elle secoua la tête. Puis, elle se releva, et ouvrit _le vieux parapluie noir de ses parents_ pour les couvrir tous les deux.

— Je veux rattraper le temps perdu.

Prenant sa main dans la sienne, elle lui fit un petit sourire doux, et elle murmura, sa voix à peine perceptible au travers des clapotements de la pluie.

— On rentre à la maison ?


End file.
